The characteristic of the invention is that as fibre raw material, a starting material containing long fibres is used and at least partly processed into a pulp by the application of shake-out or slushing in a pulper, i.e. by forming a pulp slurry. It is also processed partly by a preceding, separate, controlled dry grinding, by means of which it is separated in dosage amounts of separated fibres. The object is manufactured from the pulp thus created.
The application of a pulper as an important processing stage of the fibre raw material so as to create a pulp from which the desired objects are to be manufactured is undertaken in cases where the fibre raw material is received as dry masses in bales, e.g. as paper waste.
In the pulper a heavy whirl formation is produced whereby the single elements of the material rub against each other and thereby become divided, whereby the raw material is separated into fibres.
Especially with heterogeneous material, such as waste and recycled paper, it must be assumed that this separation is going on successively, so that the fibres first released are exposed to a further substantial processing than the fibres released at a later stage. In other words, the processing in the pulper will in its processing thus be uncontrolled, and thereby heterogeneous. The further processing mentioned results in that both the degree of grinding (.degree.SR-Schopper-Riegler), and thereby the binding of water in the pulp, i.e., the mucus creation in the pulper, is increased. This has a negative influence on the later drainage of the object manufactured from the pulp, and increases the shrinkage of the object during the drainage and drying of this material.